spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Decker
Full Name Stacy Decker Gender Female Age 44 Alligment Villain Significant Other Omar Zabraco Affliations Omar Zabraco , The Zabraco Mob , Travis Decker , Former Affliations G U N Family Travis Decker (Son) , Phylis Decker (Mom) , Kent Decker (Dad) , Lucy Marie Stevens (Cousin) First Appearence : Spike the Warehawk Unleashed (Season 5) Recent Appearence : Spike the Hawk The Multiverse Box (Season 9) Stacy Decker is a recurring villain on the spike the hawk series and is the main antagonist of spike the hawk crisis on two earths and secondary antagonist on spike the hawk the multiverse box, originally she was a member of the G U N senate up until she rised through the ranks and became the first female to be elected as G U N commander unknown however to anyone that she's been decieving her fellow co workers for awhile in order to create a weakness to defeat spike the hawk ,stacy's true colors were revealed during season 6 of spike the hawk when she attentionally let one of her G U N agents be crushed by a piece of rooftop. stacy's personality is very femimine currently she resides in mexico in hiding Spike the Warehawk Unleashed stacy makes her debut on spike the hawk season 5 being elected as G U N commander she does a few changes around the G U N fortress she mentions she has a son who is 24 years old which suprised one of the G U N agents seeing that her son has a real beautiful mom , when the shadow zombies attacked stacy found out her son was injured by one of them so she asks agent skyler wendell to get to the hospital with her to see how he is, luckily travis decker stacy's son is okay only with minor injuries Spike the Hawk Fugitives Later on Season 6 of spike the hawk stacy decker recently found out the location of ailson ivanson (the main antagonist of spike the hawk season 6 which he was also the man raped her when she was 18 which caused her parents to disown her) and she plans to kill him but she has to become a triple agent this causes half of her true colors to be revealed by the viewer as she betrays not only G U N but ailson ivanson's crew as well. stacy kills an assiocate for ailson ivanson then later on at a hotel in soleanna castle city stacy gets a tip that ailson ivanson is targetting that hotel to level it with a explosive stacy gets one of her G U N agents agent rebecca to disable it but as stacy manages to get everyone out ailson ivanson suceeds on setting off the explosive stacy runs back in and sees a piece of medium rooftop that collapse on agent rebecca's legs causing her to be badly injured agent rebecca asks stacy to please get her out of there however stacy ignores her while staring at her with a cold callous look rebecca asks her again to get her out but stacy ignores then she yells out commander 2 times which stacy still ignores her then a big piece of rooftop collapses on top of agent rebecca crushing her and stacy walks out later stacy confronts ailson ivanson after a discussion stacy shots him 8 times killing him for raping her when she was 18, Stillwater Chronicles 3 Stacy takes a vacation from her job to spend time with her son. Spike the Hawk Vs The Shadow Zombies Stacy assists in evacuating everyone to shelter also has new G U N agents transfered agent rene kaufman and agent prince both from the FBI to assist in fighting the masako who are allied with the shadow zombies Spike The Hawk Redemption Stacy threatens to kill suzette jarvis if she continues to see her son then suzette used sarcasm but stacy didn't take it and gave her a warning , stacy attempted a hit and run on suzette just to frighten her but basically suzette ignores what stacy said and tells travis even though suzette is unaware that his mom stacy is that hit and run driver. stacy confronts suzette at the tropicana pines mall parking lot and told her she warned her to stay away from her son then later on stacy is seen closing the back of her trunk which has suzette's body inside it since she killed suzette (though it was never shown on screen how she killed her) but stacy hides suzettes body at a sewer , also stacy ignores skyler wendells call for back up when rene kaufman was shot in the arm by an envolved human named eli agent wendell was pissed at commander stacy decker Spike the Hawk Crisis On Two Earths Stacy's True colors are finally revealed and she creates a multiverse box allowing her to escape through random alternate universes , when agent skyler wendell found out her true intentions he gets on the intercom stacy then breaks back into the G U N fortress to hacks into the cams and stacy kills her own random G U N agents during her progress , including killing agent prince and she uses agent rene kaufman as a shield to get her to operate the G U N flying robots with the passcode so she does but then stacy quickly punches out rene kaufman knocking her unconcious then stacy snaps her neck killing her instantly . stacy escapes spike and friends confront her stacy talks about she will kill all alternate versions of suzette so stacy escapes and she's nowhere to be found Before Spike The Hawk The Multiverse Box Stacy suceeds in getting one step ahead revealing that she's been hiding out on multiverses killing each version of suzette from each parallel universe. Spike The Hawk The Multiverse Box Stacy decker is back and this time she's not alone she's now part of the mob aka mob queen of the zabraco mob group who is a rival mob against the wilson flynn mob stacy has only 5 more alternate versions of suzette to kill however she almost suceeded but her plans were fouled when rj jacobs crushed her device so he kept the final 4 alternate versions of suzette from being killed by stacy. stacy then later gets on a private plane with the zabraco mob and they fled the country to mexico The Arranged Arrest Stacy returns again on her spin-off short debut Crimes Commited By Stacy Decker 2008 Ambelssament 2009 Watched One of Her G U N Agents get crushed by a big chunk of rooftop 2009 Killed An Assiocate for Ailson Ivanson 2009 Killed Ailson Ivanson in reliation for raping her when she was 18 2010 Killed College Student Suzette Jarvis for continuing to see her son travis 2010 Ignored Back up calls from G U N agent skyler wendell when agent rene kaufman was shot in the arm 2010 Killed Many of Her Fellow G U N Agents 2010 Killed Rene Kaufman 2011 Killed More Alternate Versions of Suzette 2011 Killed Corrupt Cop Maxwell Crane 2011 Killed Security Guards 2011 Killed Head Nurse Matilda and stoled her nurse outfit Trivia despite being a villain she loves cats and dogs.